My Little Texas
by Churchisalive
Summary: Takes place between season 5 and 6 of Red vs Blue where Church is split up from anyone to hear him. He has to deal with his pain all by himself, or so he thought until one fateful day something amazing had come at his base. I'm also extending the time he was alone from 14 months to 15 years and 2 months.


**A/N** **many are reading this either because you're a Red vs Blue fan or a my little pony fan, but let me just say thank you for reading my first crossover between these two different worlds. Let me just clear another thing up, I drew this story from the inspiration of another my little pony fanfiction story many my little pony fans are familiar with. My Little Dashie. So I'm saying this prehand so none call me out for plagiarism, the story made me cry and that says a lot coming from me, not trying to sound tuff. Anyway since I was talking a while I'll get right with the story.**

 **P.S. I'm using Applejack instead of Rainbow Dash.**

Bored as fuck. That was the only thing that kept going through Church's mind for the first 3 weeks he was at his new base after being shipped away from Blood Gulch. The place looked abandoned, mainly because it was, the last Blues who were there died from the Reds who patrolled the area, a squad named AH 115, lead by their leader, codenamed : Mad King Ryan. They were a team of 10 southerners mostly, and had 1 battle tank Scorpion, 2 warthogs heavily armed with a grenade launcher instead of a machine gun for a turret, and finally 2 mongoose motorcycles. Church was outgunned.

Luckily he planned ahead of time, when he first heard about the stories he began to work on perimeter defenses. He ordered motion detectors placing each one about a football field 's length away from his base. He then turned his attention to the crushed wall of cement and concrete and ordered multiple bags filled with cement to begin construction, as well as a few tools for the job.

He went into the base to see if there was anything he could use to get the job done or ammunition for a fight. He came across multiple lockers all smelling of rust and green paint chipping off the sides, looking like the locks would break off with just a flick.

And they did.

He scavenged through each one, one by one either consisting of either old gum packets, normal clothes that smelled like they haven't been washed in months, or family pictures. It was the last one that put him down throughout the rest, inside was a picture of a young man, looking to be 23, wearing a trucker hat, holding a woman in his arms. She wore a redish hoody and had black hair, they looked so happy, it was the writing on the frame that made him shed a tear, "Don't say goodbye." Church began to find himself remembering that was the one rule that Tex always went by when she'd leave.

He remembered the last moment he saw her, when she hopped on the Pelican and flew off leaving all hopes of Church behind. He was about to ball up in a corner when he saw that the guy's locker had a smaller bottom drawer. "What the hell?" Church asked himself as he slowly opened the drawer seeing a rainbow of colors bursting from the cover of a DVD case. He read the title of it reading "My Little Pony: season 1" Church began to feel less manly just holding it, "Really? This guy watched this? On what there's no T..." He stopped himself as he saw a sign with letters scratched out barely saying: break room. He walked to the door and slowly opened it revealing a pristine condition room fitted with luxury brown leather sofas, an all appliance kitchen made with every type of appliance from microwaves to blenders, even a vending machine. What took his breathe away the most was a complete console of X box S, with stacks of games hooked up to a flat-screen TV hooked up on the wall. "...V?" Church finished his sentence as he began to think if this was the only form of entertainment there was he might as well get the most of it. He pushed the disk into the drive and began to be addicted to the show.

[2 hours later]

Church heard the beeping of his wrist as he looked down he remembered his alarms system he kept outside. He rushed outside, sniper rifle in hand as he climbed up the wall to a spot covered with army tarp with holes in it. As he zoomed in with the gun he found the source of the problem, 2 mongoose motorcycles carrying 2 passengers on each one totalling a number of 4 all together. He saw one wearing a golden crown welded to his helmet, this must be the Mad King Ryan he was told about, he was brought back to focus when the king looked at him from afar and spoke, "Whoooo-We boys. I think we got another Blue on our hands. What do you think Michael? "

Church saw one holding a rocket launcher on his back now identified as Michael, "Yeah looks like it to me. HEY YOU," Michael shouted across to Church 3/4 of a football field away. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST BLUES WENT UP AGAINST US, WE KILLED LIKE DOGS ON A HIGHWAY, RUNNING FROM A CAR!"

Church still cared less than two shits about them. "YEAH OKAY WHATEVER, JUST STAY ON YOUR SIDE AND I'LL STAY ON MINE, ALRIGHT?"

Mad King Ryan made his way to the front of the group and made his proclamation, "I hear thee, my enemy, but I must do as the Red gods command, let it be known, when the time comes you will be slain by my hand."

Church was bored of the role play he was putting on. "ALRIGHT FINE, SURE, NOW CAN I GET BACK TO MY PLACE FOR A WHILE AND SEE YOU. I DON'T KNOW. NEVER!" Church yelled as he walked out of sight of the enemy.

He went back to the show for another four hours as he looked back on his watch revealing it was almost 11:30. "Damn, the shows really good." Church began to think which one was his favorite character out of all of them, Applejack. He began questioning why, she's strong, independent, and stubborn as all hell and reminded him of one girl in particular to all the rest. As soon as he realized who he was thinking about he began to cry as he tried to look through the cabinets in the kitchen for the one thing that can heal all wounds, Alcohol. As soon as he found the stash he started to ease his pain away one gulp of Jose Cuervo at a time.

[5 days later]

Church had gone through 3 cases of Buddweiser, 2 bottles of Jack Daniels, 1 bottle of Jose Cuervo, and finally 1/2 a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. He was nearly running out of his pain medication, prescribed by him, until a roar of engines came down upon the top of the base, he remembered what day it was, supply drop day.

He made his way out to see what Command chose to give him for defense, offense, and resources for survival. He saw that Command seemed generous enough to offer him a mongoose so he could have an edge against the Reds. He also saw that they also received his complaint about how the base had a destroyed wall side and sent him loads of cement and mixing tools for the job. But what he really hoped for was one specific polymer coated crate labeled "Luxury Resources" Church nearly lit up with joy as he opened it.

He began to talk to himself as he listed all the names of the bottles he saw as if they were real people. "Oh, hello Jack, great to see you again." He said as he lifted up a Jack Daniels. "Oh, can't forget about you Jim," picking up a bottle of Jim Bean. "Oh, and Captain always a pleasure." eyeing a bottle of Captain Morgan. "Jose, Como estas, mi amigo." He clenched a bottle of Jose Cuervo in his hands. After seeing what Command had given him he began to realize how lonely he was all by himself at his base with no one to comfort him but the drinks in his hands. He looked at his watch wondering what time it is, 11:48, he chuckled unscrewing the cap to Jack, "It's five o'clock somewhere right?" Church just lifted the bottle to his lips when he saw something he never thought he'd see from Command.

A cardboard box that would normally be crushed by the flight from the Pelican was in perfect condition, no damage what so ever. He was beginning to question exactly what it was doing there and if command had made a mistake. Quickly he pulled up his headset and called in to Command, waiting for the buzz and whirring of the feedback. "Command, come in Command. This is Leonard Church."

It took two minutes before hearing a emotionless voice come in, " This is Command, read you loud and clear, over. "

" Yeah Command, I had just received a drop from you, and I found a cardboard box that's not normally in regulation. No markings either. "

The woman just huffed into the microphone from her headset, " If it has no markings you can either choose to send it back to us here or keep it for yourself, it really doesn't matter to me what you do. "

Church began weighing his options on what to do thinking about it very hard. If I send it to command I don't have a problem, However if what's in here is valuable then maybe I can sell it and make a hell of a lot of money. " Copy that Command, I'll keep it here. "

Church began rubbing his hand getting a little greedy and anxious about what would be in the box for him to keep. Just as he barely made contact with the box he saw it shift slightly almost as if there was something inside of it, causing Church to stumble backwards on his ass. When he got back up off the dirt covered cement he pulled out his pistol from his back holster fearing it would be either a flood spore or a grunt. His gun began shaking in his hands as he thought for the worst as he got right over the box releasing one hand off the gun moving to the flaps. As he swiftly opened it all they fear in him was replaced with pure surprised and something uplifting in him he just couldn't describe like his heart started filling with joy. What he was seeing in front of him was a phillie Applejack in a box, curled up in a blanket near a corner, he thought two things, 1. what is a phillie Applejack doing in a box here. 2. who'd give up a phillie Applejack in a box.

He was releasing his gun in his hand just gently but still really soon as he dropped it making a loud THUD as it hit the ground. He quietly cursed himself as the young baby Applejack looked up at him with the biggest green eyes he has ever seen in his life. For a moment both of them were quiet, studying each other just looking to find out what to do next.

Church had to break the awkwardness as he opened his mouth he smiled more than he ever had in his life. " Hey there, little one, how'd you get here? " she didn't respond. All Church could think of now is what to do, he couldn't call Command, they'd probably take her away and experiment on her. She has no idea what world she is in or any of the basic facts that Church has learned from being in military and being nearly 27 yrs older than her. She's not lost Church thought, she's out of her place like being plucked from her world and dropped off here.

Right now nothing really matters to Church, all the miserable times in his life had simply gone away, almost as if they weren't there. As both sat on the leather sofa, he never felt so alive, he never felt so much joy in one moment in his whole life. Right now the phillie sitting next to him is his little pony, she's his little Texas.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N So how'd you like it? Please don't be afraid to judge if you want to, I'm open to suggestions or questions even complaints. I just wanted to finish saying thank you for reading this again. Love you all.**


End file.
